Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Retreat House
by PCNSC
Summary: Harry and Ron vacation after graduating Hogwarts and realize they are more than friends. This is revised and slightly expanded version of the original
1. Aftermath of the Final Victory

Chapter One  
Aftermath of the Final Victory  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along the hall towards Professor Dumbledore's office late that evening discussing the last few days. Having spent so much time fighting Lord Voldemort, they were all exhausted. They were weary from the adventures, the dangers, and the now constant buzz of questions, and the cheers of adulation from Colin Creevey and everyone else. Professor Dumbledore had recommended that they take a quiet holiday at the Sorcerer's Retreat House, located somewhere near Hogsmeade. Yet Harry was still uncertain. Since finally defeating the Dark Lord Harry seemed at a loss to make any decision and found himself even hesitating at the suggestion of taking dinner. He couldn't seem to make up his mind about anything, and deciding whether to accept Dumbledore's invitation seemed as portentous as sitting for N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Ron, however, was especially eager to get away, and quickly. His mother's overbearing protests of how he could have gotten killed were past the point of annoying him. He had received six post owls in two days that each echoed through the Great Hall almost as loudly as howlers. "Cried my eyes out … thought I would have a stroke from fear … so worried about you and Harry and Hermione … terrified, absolutely terrified, you'd be hurt or killed!" It had become so embarrassing that when she and Mr Weasley arrived at Hogwarts Ron snapped at her the first time he saw her, sounding much more like Fred and George than his usual self.   
  
"Look, why don't you and Ron go ahead," Hermione suggested. It was clear that she also really wanted to go. But first she had to explain everything about the recent battles to her muggle parents. They were worried and more than a bit startled at the chaos caused by the explosions. The Ministry was only now beginning to calm the muggles with Memory Charms.   
  
"I'll only be with my parents a few days and then I'll join you," she added.   
  
"It beats hanging around here," Ron put in. "If I don't get away from me mum soon, I think I'll go mental. And if that Colin Creevey shakes my hand one more time I swear I'll throttle him."   
  
"Right, and you know that the Sorcerer's Retreat House is unreachable by everyone except those who are supposed to be there."   
  
"Okay, Okay," Harry surrendered, having to admit to himself that it would be nice to just relax for awhile, almost as good as the Christmas break during his first year.   
  
So the three friends found there way to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
They entered and Harry's eyes, as always, wandered about the strange and interesting assortment of odd items scattered about. Fawkes, a phoenix that had helped Harry more than once, fluttered his wings in greeting as Dumbledore motioned them to chairs. He eyed them over his spectacles and smiled. "Shall I consider that you have decided to take my advice - always an excellent policy - and spend some time at the Sorcerer's Retreat House?"   
  
"Yes. Thank you Head Master," said Hermione speaking for all of them. "Only, I need to see my parents first so they won't worry too much about all the explosions. Percy Weasley told me they weren't being counted among the thousands of Muggles that will have their memories obliviated. I need to reassure them that everything, that I'm alright."   
  
"Quite right, Miss Granger, quite right. Concern for the feelings of one's family is at the very heart of good character," Dumbledore replied, as Ron shifted in his chair a bit uncomfortably. He obviously thought Dumbledore's remark was aimed at him in a mild rebuke for the way he had behaved at his last encounter with his mother.   
  
"Again offering my advice, I will suggest that you make immediate arrangements to visit your family while Mr Potter and Mr Weasley proceed to the Retreat House. The sooner you get away from all the excitement and questions of the world, the sooner you can put things into perspective. You need to decide what you wish to do with your lives now that Lord Voldemort is finally gone. You've each completed your programme of studies at Hogwarts."   
  
"Thank you, Professor. We'll begin packing right now," said Ron, hoping to impress Dumbledore with his ready obedience.   
  
They all stood up, thanking Dumbledore again, and turned to go.   
  
"Harry, a word if you don't mind."   
  
Harry turned back.   
  
"Yes sir, of course. Ron, you and Hermione go ahead. I'll be along in a moment."   
  
As Ron and Hermione descended the circular stairs outside the office, Harry and Dumbledore sat down again. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment with piercing eyes that always made Harry feel he was reading his mind. Yet the expression on his face was not threatening.   
  
"Harry, you know you've experienced more of life in these seven years you've been with us than most wizards do in a lifetime, which can be a considerably long time. It's not been easy for you yet you've risen to the challenge again and again. How often Professors McGonngall and Snape and I have noted the many sacrifices you've been willing to make for others."   
  
Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. He was certain Snape would have preferred seeing Harry reduced to a smear of mould rinsed down the Potions Class drain, than care about any sacrifice he made.   
  
Dumbledore continued, "In many ways you've matured exceedingly; and yet you've been denied so many of the more normal pleasures of life." His expression changed from encouragement to compassion, his eyes still twinkling.   
  
"It all just needed to be done, Professor. I didn't really choose any of it. It all just happened," replied Harry suddenly feeling very lonely. He was hoping that Dumbledore was about to announce something that would somehow give back all the missed opportunities and the years of loneliness, something that would make up for all the suffering he'd endured.   
  
"Well, I suspect that the Retreat House will be good to help you overcome any sense of loss you may have experienced," Dumbledore continued with a knowing yet mysterious smile.   
  
Harry and Dumbledore rose, and Dumbledore shook his hand while walking him to the door. "Remember, Harry. The one who is willing to sacrifice himself for the thing he loves most has provided the freedom and setting for the fulfilment of what the sacrifice entails."   
  
As he emerged in the hallway and began to wind his way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry pondered Dumbledore's final comments. It struck him that sometimes Dumbledore seemed to phrase things in an oblique way just to force him to work out the meaning for himself. He certainly hadn't given him anything to make up for the empty feeling he now felt. What was he going to do with the rest of his life? Harry realised he didn't have a clue. He decided to put it all out of his mind. In any event, there was much to do before leaving for the Retreat House.   
  
As he wandered on, trying to decide what he wanted to pack and what he would leave behind, and correctly guessing that broom flying was probably off limits at the Retreat House, he suddenly realised that he didn't really know anything about the Retreat House. What kind of place was it? How did one get there? What /I he need to take along? He wished he had had the forethought to ask for details before leaving Dumbledore's office. "Never mind," he gave up. "If we need anything, we can send Hedwig with a message to Hermione and she can bring it."   
  
"Poppycock!" he said without looking up as the portrait of the fat lady swung open to admit him to the Common Room. The buzz that greeted him erupted into an almighty uproar of cheering, screaming, laughing and singing. It seemed that every Gryffindor for the last twenty years was crowded in the Common Room. Hands grabbed him and pulled him into the centre of the tumult.   
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Harry!" Colin Creevey, as ever still infatuated with Harry's fame and exploits, was right at his side. "Wow, you're really the most famous wizard of all time now. Even Dumbledore won't be remembered as being as powerful and famous as you. Tell them how you killed You Know Who, Harry, go on, tell them!"  
  
Harry brushed passed Colin as quickly as he could. He wasn't a bad guy, but Colin had always had the knack of irritating Harry at the most importunate moments. Harder to throw off was Neville Longbottom and Lee Jordan who were both simultaneously trying to pass him tankards of butter beer. "No, really, thanks Lee, thanks Neville, but I'm very tired," he had to repeat several times while desperately trying to reach the stairs to the dormitories.   
  
When at last Harry had made it to the stairs he turned to look back at the jubilant palaver. The party had all the appearances of threatening to go on for days and the thought of a little peace and quiet was becoming more desirable by the minute.   
On reaching his room he found Ron almost completed in packing. He had already packed his own things, and was just closing Harry's bag when he entered. 


	2. Hasty Departure, Weary Arrival

Chapter Two   
Hasty Departure, Weary Arrival  
"Thought it would save time if I started packing for you while you and Dumbledore had your chat," said Ron as he closed Harry's bag. "That lot out there nearly pulled me to pieces trying to congratulate me! I had hopped to finish and be waiting outside when you and he were done."  
  
"Thanks, Ron, said Harry. "If I'd known they'd all gone this potty I'd have sent you an owl asking you to meet me outside! By the way, what did you pack? We never did ask Dumbledore what kind of things we'd need to take with us."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about all that," said Ron reassuringly. "I snuck down to the kitchens with Fred and George and while they were loading up on food for the party I ran into Dobby. Seems the House Elves also take care of catering at the Retreat House. He was quite familiar with the place and gave me tips on everything we'd need."   
  
"That's good to know," said Harry feeling even more eager to get away from all the noise and commotion. "Did he say how we're to get there? I don't recall Dumbledore actually giving us any directions."   
  
"That's just like him. Mental, that one!" said Ron with admiration.   
  
"In fact, Dobby had the answer to that one as well. Seems there's a portkey near the Shrieking Shack. They change it every so often to keep others away, but since the house elves have to see to everything at the Retreat House they know all about it."   
  
"Shall we say goodbye to Hermione before we go then?" asked Harry.   
  
"Too late. She left for home as soon as we got out of Dumbledore's office. Said if we need anything just send her a letter and she'd take care of it." Harry smiled at the thought that he and Hermione both had come to the same conclusion.   
  
A few minutes later Harry and Ron were descending the stairs to the Common Room amid more (and louder) sounds of ecstatic laughter and music. Glasses were being raised and cheers enveloped the room as the two slowly made their way to the entrance. Fending off questions about where they were going, and vaguely answering that they'd be back in a few days, they wound their way towards the portrait hole. In the end, most of the students were so enthralled by the defeat of the Dark Lord that they were even prepared to let the heroes of the day leave the party. They finally made it to the portrait hole, and ten minutes later had made their way to the main entrance.   
  
Stepping outside the pleasant night air greeted them and the soft sounds of night were a welcome contrast to all the noise. They walked along in silence, letting it wash over them. Harry's mind was blank, he seemed to be just experiencing the moment. The sounds of their shoes on the grass and pavement, the chirping of the crickets and the soft night air on his face filled his consciousness. It was as though he and Ron were the only two people on earth at that moment, like an episode in some dream, disconnected and ethereal.   
  
They made their way to Hogsmeade and up the hill to the Shrieking Shack, barely uttering a word. Harry was becoming aware of just how very tired he was and he was surprised that Madam Pomfrey hadn't insisted on the usual stay in the Hospital Wing. He was glad that Ron was not forcing conversation and he smiled when he considered that if Hermione had come along with them she'd have been chattering on dreadfully. No, a couple of days alone with Ron was just thing. Harry would be glad to have Hermione along, but later.  
  
When they reached the Shrieking Shack Ron fumbled about looking for the portkey.   
  
"Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed on spotting what appeared to be a torn Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans wrapper. "Come on then," he said offering Harry his hand.   
  
Harry felt himself being pulled forward from the middle of his stomach. The next moment they were transported to a secluded looking meadow-like clearing in a forest. On one side was a pleasant lake and in the middle of the meadow was a small building that for all the world looked very much like an old rundown garden shed.   
  
"Here we are," said Ron happily.   
  
Now Harry was perfectly used to wizard dwellings that magically had more room, or were dramatically nicer, on the inside than one would ever believe possible looking at the outside. Nonetheless, this looked like overkill in trying to make the Retreat House nondescript. As they approached Harry began to worry that their footsteps might cause it to collapse in on itself.   
  
"Er um, is it supposed to look like that?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, no actually. Dobby said that it usually looks like a nice little cottage, but right now they're doing some major renovations. Don't worry though, from what he said, it'll be quite nice on the inside."   
  
They continued walking towards the shed and Harry glanced at the lake. Even in the darkness the waters looked warm and inviting.   
  
"I'll say one thing, after a good night's rest, I'm going to enjoy a swim in that lake!" he said as they reached the door to the shed, which seemed to tremble slightly at their approach.  
  
"Oh," said Ron. "We'll have to include that on our list of things for Hermione to bring. Only Dobby didn't mention the lake and so I didn't pack swim trunks."   
  
Harry was too tired to care. He was just happy to finally be away from it all and ready to sleep. They came to the door and opened it. Harry held his breath and then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
On entering, they saw a cosy sitting room with a fire, a cupboard that the house elves had stocked with a variety of snacks, sandwiches, chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice and butter beer, a table with chairs, and a door at the back of the room.   
  
They dropped their bags, sat down at the table and had a quiet but satisfying nosh. The food was delicious but Harry felt himself sagging under the exhaustion of the last few days.  
  
After sitting silently by the fire for awhile, Ron stood up and stretched. He walked over to the door at the back of the room and opened it.   
  
"O bloody hell," he said dispiritedly.   
  
"What's the matter," Harry asked, now half asleep sitting on the sofa.   
  
"Of course Dobby didn't mention that the renovations were this incomplete." He held up a note that had been pinned to the door.   
  
"Listen to this:   
  
" 'Dear esteemed guest of the Sorcerer's Retreat House:   
  
" 'Welcome to this place of quiet meditation. We hope to make your stay as comfortable as wizardly possible.   
  
" 'Please excuse the inconvenience that the room resizing configuration charm has temporarily been disabled. However, we have set the basic room sizes to dimensions that we hope you will find accomodating until the charm has been re-administered. We expect to have this renovation completed within the next few days.   
  
" 'Again, we hope you find your stay refreshing and productive.   
  
" 'Yours ever faithfully,   
  
" 'The Management of the Sorcerer's Retreat House.' "   
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked stifling a yawn.   
  
"It means that instead of three bedrooms, or at least two, there's only one bed!"   
  
"I don't care," Harry signed, and he sleepily made his way towards the bedroom. "As long as there's room enough to for me to get some sleep I don't care if there's one bed or a hundred."   
  
Entering the bedroom, Harry noticed that it wasn't quite as bad as Ron had made out. The room looked pleasant enough and the bed was certainly large enough for both himself and Ron. There was a dresser and mirror near a window that looked out over the meadow. Another door obviously led to a bathroom.  
  
Harry began to undress and was sitting on the bed about to reach for his pyjamas. The exhaustion of the last few weeks that had threatened to overwhelm him all day finally caught up with him. He lay back on the bed and fell into a wondrously deep and satisfying sleep. It seemed that all the cares of the world were drifting away from him and the thoughts of dementors, death eaters and Voldemort were being replaced by happy memories.   
  
When Harry awoke it was midmorning the next day. A pleasant breeze was lazily drifting through the window. He felt relaxed and more comfortable than he had in ages. Staring up at the ceiling his mind drifted over half-coherent thoughts about his life, Hogwarts, Hermione, and Ron.   
  
Ron…  
  
It was in thinking about Ron that Harry suddenly realised that he was beside him in the bed. He realised that he and Ron both had fallen asleep unclothed. He also realised with some amazement what he had not noticed immediately on awakening.   
  
They were lying very close together.   
  
And they were naked with their legs entwined. 


	3. Bed and Breakfast

Chapter Three   
Bed and Breakfast   
He lay in the bed for a moment longer gazing at Ron and their entwined position. Lying with him had been so comfortable that Harry marvelled at how long it had taken him to notice. Carefully, quietly, slowly, he began to un-entangle himself and get up. Now he stared at Ron, still peacefully sleeping, lying on his back, slightly turned towards his right side.   
  
It seemed odd that in seven years, after too many adventures and so much time spent together, he had never really looked at Ron before. He had always just been Ron; big feet, tall and gangling. However, now that he was looking at him, undressed and asleep, Harry noticed that Ron was indeed quite a nice looking young man. He had grown to have a rather pleasant face and despite not being extremely athletic had a sturdy yet smooth frame.   
  
Thinking how awkward it might look if Ron were to wake up and find him staring at him, Harry went to the bathroom, feeling oddly aware of his body. He returned to the bedroom and dressed, occasionally glancing over at Ron still sleeping. After dressing, he went into the sitting room.   
  
The house elves must have been in overnight as the cupboard was replenished and the table set for breakfast. The bags they had brought with them had been fully unpacked and sorted so that it would be easy to put clothes and other items away. Seen in the glow of midmorning light, the room was quite cheery, without the usual assortment of wizard world decorations - no moving suits of armour or paintings waving back at him. Just a simple nicely furnished little room that invited one to relax.   
  
He went to the door and looked outside. The sun was lazily moving towards its peak. Cotton-like clouds also graced the sky, giving the morning a sunny yet pleasantly colourful appearance. The meadow around the Retreat House was grassy and had a bit of a roll to it. The trees at some distance also looked warm and friendly. Harry wondered whether there were any restrictions on exploring them.   
  
He crossed over to the side of the meadow fronting the lake. The water looked warm with a smooth calm surface. There certainly didn't appear to be any giant squid or merpeople to contend with. "One way or the other," Harry thought, "I've got to have a swim today."   
  
When he returned to the Retreat House Ron was just coming out of the bedroom. Harry noticed that he looked still a bit sleepy. He was also aware that he was watching Ron's movements a little more attentively than usual.   
  
"Morning!" Harry cheered.   
  
"Oh g' morning," Ron replied with a yawn.   
  
"Sleep well?"   
  
"Yeah. Very well," he replied stretching. "That bed'll do, alright. Can't remember when a good night's sleep was so comfortable."   
  
Harry gave him a glance before assuring himself that Ron truly had no clue they had snuggled in their sleep. He decided that it would most likely embarrass Ron to know about it so he didn't mention it.   
  
Instead, they treated themselves to a hearty breakfast. Like the Great Room at Hogwarts, the plates on the table magically filled themselves with appropriate breakfast fare and Harry and Ron enjoyed a tasty meal.   
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked.   
  
"I don't know. A walk in the woods might be nice, if it's allowed."  
  
"Dobby didn't mention anything about that."   
  
"Fancy a game of chess later?"   
  
"Yes, that would be nice."   
  
That ate on for a few minutes in silence.   
  
Without looking up, Harry casually commented, "I expect I'd also want a swim in that lake sometime."   
  
Ron went a bit pink.   
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry about not bringing the swim suits. No one mentioned anything about a lake."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled reassuringly.   
  
They had finished breakfast and were still idly chatting as the remains of the food disappeared from their plates. As he leant back in his chair Harry once more surveyed the room. For the first time he noticed that away in the back corner near the fireplace was a small table.   
  
He walked over to it and saw a piece of parchment, quill and ink.   
  
The parchment had a note written on it. 


	4. The Forest, Reflections and Discoveries

Chapter Four   
The Forest, Reflections and Discoveries   
"Hey Ron, look at this," said Harry as he beckoned him over.   
  
Ron joined him and looked at the parchment.   
  
Together they read the note:   
  
"'Dearest esteemed guest:   
  
"'If you have any questions or should recall any needs, be pleased to write them on this page. We will answer your questions and fulfil your desires to the utmost of our abilities.   
  
" 'Your ever faithful,   
  
" 'The Management of the Sorcerer's Retreat House."   
  
"There's your chance," said Ron. "Let's ask them about the woods."   
  
So Harry dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.   
  
"May we explore the woods? Are there any dangers in the forest? Is the lake safe to swim in?" Ron shifted a little as Harry wrote the last question. Obviously he was still a bit embarrassed about not packing the swim trunks and perhaps thought that Hermione might arrive and surprise them.   
  
They waited for a moment and slowly the ink on the page vanished. A moment longer and words began to appear on the page. Ron read them out loud.   
  
"'Dearest Guest:   
  
"'Of course you may explore the woods. We have seen to every detail in ensuring that they are safe, pleasant, and protected from the appearance of foul or bothersome beasts of every kind. Several trails are available for your pleasure and relaxation. Charms are in place to assure that you will not wander away from the Retreat House complex and yet may explore to your heart's content.   
  
"'The lake is at your disposal for swimming. We have arranged that the temperature will remain constant to your liking, and enchantments prevent any possibility of drowning.   
  
"'We pride ourselves on making the Sorcerer's Retreat House the perfect location to allow you to obtain your every wish and need in a relaxed and peaceful atmosphere.   
  
"'Yours ever faithfully....'"   
  
Ron stopped reading.   
  
"I'll give ole Dumbledore this much," he said with smile, "he really knows how to set up a place."   
  
"Yeah," Harry replied watching the ink on the parchment vanish now that it had been read.   
  
"So what do you say to a hike then?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry nodded and they went outside crossing the meadow to examine the edge of the forest. It stretched from the path that led from the portkey-landing around to the right. The meadow was fairly large and it took them about twenty minutes to survey the forest edge around to the lakeshore. Here and there openings indicated trails into the woods. Some were a bit more obvious than others but each looked inviting. A light breeze was rustling through the leaves.   
  
"Fancy a game of hide and seek or just want to explore?" Ron said with a grin.   
  
"Well, we didn't ask if the forest prevented you from hiding," Harry replied, "but we can have a go."   
  
"Right!" Ron said as he bolted through the trees. "Give us a minute. Bet you'll never even get a glimpse of me!"   
He watched as Ron disappeared into the forest. The image of Ron lying in bed earlier flashed through his mind and Harry smiled at the thought of his getting a 'glimpse' of him. If he only knew, Harry thought as he counted the time down before dashing into the forest.   
  
The path Ron had chosen was a good one for the game. After a few minutes strolling along it Harry came to a three-way fork going off in different directions. He surveyed the possible options and decided to take the path to the right. The daylight peeped through the trees, the shadows shifting casually in the gentle wind. The leaf-strewn path was pliant yet even and Harry was making good progress as he strolled along.   
  
This is almost too easy, Harry thought, but within a few yards it seemed the path had suddenly grown a bit more difficult to follow and the ground had become a bit more uneven. He wondered if the charms over the forest possibly could detect thoughts.   
  
As he made his way, now occasionally tripping on the uneven path, Harry kept looking for signs of Ron hiding behind some oak or crouched behind a large stone near the path. After a few minutes his mind began to drift. He was remembering the Enchanted Forest and how afraid he and Ron had been when they encountered all those giant spiders.   
  
Ron…  
  
How lucky he had been all these years to have such close friend as Ron. He was not only the first real friend Harry had ever had, he was also the most faithful and likeable. Even during that time in their fourth year when they weren't speaking to each other, he had been acutely aware that he loved Ron and needed his friendship. He smiled at the memories of Ron and Hermione sparing over dating at the Yule Ball, and he remembered walking together with Ron under the stars. He also thought about the battles against Voldemort and how Harry had once thought Ron was dead, and how grieved and empty he had felt. He also remembered how happy he had been when he found out he was still alive. No, Harry knew Ron was truly the best friend a guy could ever have, and suddenly he felt a strong surge of love for him that took him quite by surprise.   
  
"Hey you," Harry heard Ron's voice behind him.   
  
"If you're going to walk right past us and not even notice, I don't know if I want to play this game anymore." Ron was grinning at him with his hands on his hips and his arms akimbo.   
  
Harry stared at him with an expression at once surprised at having missed him, and mixed with a sort of indefinable affection that was beginning to confuse him. He gave a smile that was both genuine and yet somehow felt awkward.   
  
Ron must have sensed something in Harry's demeanour. He walked over to him and playfully placed his arm around him.   
  
"Ah don't worry, mate. Hiding behind that bush I could have been stark naked and humming the National Anthem, and I doubt you'd have been able to find me." It was an offhand remark. Harry felt again that odd awareness of his body that he experienced earlier in the morning. He felt himself go pink. His eyes were drawn to Ron's.   
  
"Come on, let's explore a bit more and go back for lunch," Ron said seeming not to notice Harry's odd expression.   
  
They wandered about for another half an hour. Harry somewhat got over his strange feelings, although every now and then the path narrowed and forced them to brush hands together. Whenever this happened the awareness of his body became a bit more intense. Harry began to wonder if somehow he was willing these narrow stretches to happen, although he couldn't guess why he would.   
  
Eventually they emerged from the forest actually quite near where they had entered. Taking in the warm early afternoon air, they strolled to the Retreat House and went inside. As they could have guessed, once again the house elves had tidied up and the table was set for lunch. Their belongs were nowhere in sight and they assumed, correctly, that the elves had put them away during their absence. Everything was perfectly arranged, including Ron's wizard chess set, laid out on a table between two chairs near the fireplace.   
  
In fact the only thing that seemed even mildly out of place was the presence of a post owl watching them from a perch near the window. 


	5. Of Owls and Table Talk

Chapter Five   
Of Owls and Table Talk  
The owl, slightly smaller than Hedwig, turned to stare at them as they approached. It immediately offered its leg as Harry retrieved a message and Ron placed five knutts in the pouch. With no more ado the owl turned and flew out the window.   
  
Harry opened the letter and began to read it. It was from Hermione.   
  
"Dear Ron and Harry:   
  
"First, my parents send you their love.   
  
"It's not been as bad explaining to them as I thought it would be. They had been worried at first because of the Daily Prophet (I had a subscription for them). Of course it made everything look very bad. But by the time I arrived home they had already seen pictures of us after the last battle so they knew we were all okay.   
  
"I'm afraid I'll be at least a week delayed in joining you and may not be able to make it at all as they are adamant they want me to go on holiday with them before I start my new job.   
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Hogwarts has offered me a job! Yes. Professor McGonagall owled me that they need several new assistant professors! She said this would give me time to decide which field I wanted to teach later as a full professor!   
  
"I don't need to tell you that I nearly fainted at my good luck.   
  
"Take care of yourselves and enjoy your holiday. I look forward to seeing you as soon as I can manage it, or at Hogwarts when you return.   
  
"Love,   
"Hermione."   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.   
  
"Well I'll be a bogey!" said Ron after a moment. "Course, I always knew that she'd end up teaching or something. I think that library would curl up and cry without her, after all the time they've spent together."   
  
"She'll be a good teacher though, you've got to admit." Harry replied.   
  
"Good? She'll be the best, she will!" Ron wore an expression as proud as a peacock.   
  
For the next hour or so they talked about Hermione while having lunch and later playing a game of wizard chess, in which Ron roundly trounced Harry. They had to admit that without Hermione they both would have failed several classes. They also admitted her valuable contributions to surviving every adventure they had ever pursued. Ron wondered how Viktor Krum would settle into being a Professor's spouse and whether he would like living in Hogsmeade. They were certain he wouldn't like the food.   
  
"For awhile there I thought you and Hermione were going to have some kind of relationship," Harry said watching Ron.   
  
"Relationship? Well we did, didn't we?" Ron replied. "It just wasn't THAT kind of relationship. I mean, yeah, there was a time I fancied her and all. But she and I knew all along that we could only be friends. And then there was Krum. They were so obviously right for each other.   
  
"I can see it all now: 'Herm-own-ninny Dear, Vat wast dat on line tvelf of page 3942 of Hogsvarts: Ein History? Vas it a comma or a semi-colon?'   
  
" 'O no, Viktor dear, it was a hyphen!' "   
  
Harry and Ron both laughed riotously.   
  
"What about you then?" Ron said when they finally calmed down.   
  
Harry looked at Ron for a minute. He studied his face not quite knowing what he wanted to say.   
  
"You've always been kind of quiet about who you've liked." Ron added.   
  
"Oh. Well for awhile there I really had a crush on Cho," Harry finally answered.   
  
"I knew that," Ron replied. "Took you so long to mention it to me I had almost decided that you and she were secretly up to something."   
  
"No, I wish." Harry chuckled.   
  
"Still was there ever anyone else? I mean, it's not like your life is all behind you or anything. But haven't you like anyone else?"   
  
"I guess I sort of also liked Hermione," Harry replied. This conversation was becoming a bit more serious than they had ever experienced. It had been a kind of unspoken rule between them that Harry and Ron just didn't talk much about relationships. But as Ron was game for it, Harry decided to press on.   
  
"There were just so few people I ever felt comfortable around. All that `the boy who lived' stuff. But there was someone…"   
  
Harry trailed off, still not certain what he was going to say. He had suddenly realised that the one person he had ever truly felt comfortable around was sitting across from him.   
  
"There 'was someone'?" Ron grinned. "Come on, out with it!"   
  
"It doesn't really matter... never knew how I felt... never said anything to encourage... and it wouldn't work out," Harry was stammering. He was certain that if he told Ron he what he had been thinking about him since they woke up this morning he would surely think he'd lost his mind. It was as if words were being flooded out by the feelings that were suddenly overwhelming him. He truly didn't know what to say.  
  
"What? Can't tell even me? No fear, bet you I know already," Ron wasn't going to let go of it.   
  
"No you don't, No one knows," Harry tried to sound firm but it came out a bit desperately. "I'm not sure I even understand it," he added under his breath.   
  
"Come on, then, let me prove it to you," Ron persisted.   
  
"Okay," Harry said with some hesitation.   
  
"Right then? Last name begins with a 'W,' doesn't it!   
  
Ron looked triumphant as Harry went pink in the ears. He slowly nodded yes.   
  
"Knew it all along, didn't I!" Ron was looking Harry straight in the eyes.   
  
At that moment Harry felt completely aware of everything around him. As he gazed back into Ron's eyes he was aware of his own body, where and how he was sitting, Ron sitting across from him, and everything in the room. It was both disorienting and somehow intoxicating. He was being driven to a desire he had never considered before. Even now he wasn't certain of its meaning. There was a tension building inside him he couldn't quite grasp. 


	6. On the Surface

Chapter Six   
On the Surface  
"It's Ginny!"   
  
"Huh?" Harry was startled back to reality.   
  
"Course, it's Ginny. Who else could it be?" Ron's expression seemed at once superior and somehow almost coy.   
  
"Um, yeah. Ginny," Harry stumbled, quickly adding, "But like I said it could never work out."   
  
"Too right," Ron agreed. "She had that tremendous crush on you and she's my sister and all, but really she's not for you."   
  
For a moment Harry wondered if he meant this in a protective big-brother sort of way. But staring into his eyes he felt confident that Ron had only been speaking matter-of-factly.   
  
Ron excused himself and temporarily left the room.   
  
Somehow this conversation had set Harry's mind on a train of thought he didn't understand. Maybe it was his nerves. Maybe all the stress of finally defeating Voldemort had been more than he realised. Why was he feeling so tingly today? Why did discussing girls with Ron make him so nervous? He was feeling embarrassed and he didn't know why. Something was going on inside him and he didn't know how to deal with it. All he knew was that if he talked about it with Ron he was sure it could only lead to even more embarrassment.   
  
When Ron returned Harry tried to deal with his confusion by changing the subject. This seemed to work successfully. Within a few minutes they were talking about Quidditch and who would win the next World Cup. This conversation drifted into a silly one about Cornelius Fudge and what a buffoon he had been. Ron could be quite the mimic when he wanted to be, and he kept uttering silly Fudge-like statements that had them both in stitches.   
  
By late afternoon, Harry had forgotten his earlier embarrassment. Feeling his old self again he became restless.   
  
"Want to have a swim before dinner?" he asked during a lull in the conversation.   
  
Now it was Ron's turn to go pink. Harry noted this as being unusual.   
  
"Without swim trunks?" Ron stammered.   
  
"You don't have to worry about anyone seeing you. It's just the two of us here, and we know now that Hermione won't be arriving for days. No one else can come here. It'll be alright."   
  
Ron still looked hesitant.   
  
"Not chicken are you?" Harry challenged with a grin.   
  
That did the trick. Without another word Ron began to take his shoes off. Harry turned to the bedroom for a couple of towels. When he returned Ron was down to his underwear. Harry handed one of the towels to him and also stripped down.   
  
They walked outside the House and turned towards the lake. The early evening sun was still fairly high in the sky. It was slightly cooler than earlier in the day, but not cold. The breeze had lightened up considerably and the water was smooth and inviting.   
  
Standing near the edge of the water they both stared out at the lake. For a moment it almost seemed they'd just stand there and return to the Retreat House. Then Ron threw aside his towel and removed his undershirt and shorts. He walked purposefully into the water a few yards and began to swim. Harry did the same and in seconds had joined him in the water.   
  
True to the message from the Management, the lake was quite nice. The temperature was pleasant, neither too hot nor too cold. The water was clear, clean and refreshing. He could clearly see the bottom, which was smooth and free of debris. He swam out into the middle of the lake, unconcerned about tiring. Ron was drifting around enjoying himself.   
  
Harry had never had much practice at swimming. The Dursleys had never set him up for lessons. The first real swim he had was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He remembered the murkiness and chill of the water at Hogwarts. He remembered the lake grass and the merpeople he had encountered. At that time he had chewed some gillyweed Dobby had given him, which temporarily gave him gills so he could survive underwater. His task was to save what he loved most, which had been Ron. Now as he swam about and lay on his back drifting on the surface of the water, Harry was remembering again how worried he had been.   
  
Suddenly, it struck him to wonder why Ron had been chosen for him to rescue. Cedric Diggory had Cho, Viktor Krum had Hermione. Either could have been chosen for Harry; Hermione was a dear friend, and at the time Harry had a great crush on Cho. Fleur had her sister, but being that she was half-Veela it made sense only a Veela could truly love a Veela. But why Ron?   
  
It had been three years ago. Harry felt suddenly embarrassed. How had they chosen Ron? Had the Goblet spit out their names? What did it mean that Ron had been chosen the one for Harry to save?   
  
He was pondering all this and thinking incoherent thoughts.   
  
"Hey, up periscope!" Harry looked around and realised that Ron had swum near him. He was watching Harry drifting on his back in the water and was laughing. Harry blushed and moved to a sort of 'sitting-swimming' position. Ron laughed and kicked water in his face as he turned around in the water.   
  
"Race you to shore!" he shouted and they both started swimming.   
  
Harry was determined that this time he'd beat Ron, who had managed a good head start before challenging him to race. He stroked and kicked his legs as hard as he could. Ron was ahead of him and a few feet to one side. He saw him lunging forward with an ease that made Harry wonder at how elegant a swimmer he was. Ron was going to win; there was no way around it.   
  
"On to the House!" Harry shouted as he neared the shore. Ron was still in the lead but this would at least give him the chance to win the second part of the race. He knew he could outrun him. Still Ron's lead on emerging from the lake was a good one. He almost flew out of the water, slowing only to grab his towel and underwear, which he held in his hands as he dashed for the Retreat House.   
  
Harry also jumped from the lake. Ron had lost some of his lead by slowing down to pick up his things. Harry wouldn't make the same mistake. Dripping and feeling the breeze to be somewhat colder now that he was out of the water, Harry ran forward at breakneck speed for the House. Ron was still in the lead but Harry was gaining. He ran slightly to the left so he could get around him. Ron was only a few feet ahead of him now. Harry was going to win!   
  
Just as he was about to pass him, Ron took a step to the left, Harry's leg tripped up against Ron's, and they both tumbled to the ground. They fell onto the soft grass one on top of the other. They lay there panting. Harry had a stitch in his side as he rolled over on his back.   
  
For the second time today he found himself lying with Ron, naked with arms and legs intertwined. They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath. As Ron shifted his position and Harry felt his leg rub against him, he simply thought how much he liked it.   
  
The thought didn't come as a revelation. Perhaps because he had been almost subconsciously thinking about Ron all day he now found himself simply living the moment and his thoughts came with an immediacy that didn't bear further reflection. It just felt good to feel Ron's skin touching his. Harry was so completely relaxed that he didn't even surprise himself when he leaned over and playfully lay his arm on Ron's chest, his hand caressing his neck.   
  
"Umm, what was that, 'the Weasley Feint'?" He asked in a laughing sarcastic tone.   
  
Ron chuckled. "Had to tackle me at all costs, eh? That's a Yellow Card, that is!"   
  
"Yellow Card!" Harry laughed. "How could I avoid it when those big feet of yours got in my way!"   
  
"Can't help it," Ron smiled devilishly glancing down at himself. "I've just always had big feet and all."   
  
They were still smiling. They were also still looking deeply in each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence punctuated only by the light breeze. Then slowly Ron stood, taking up his underwear and towel.   
  
"Better get ready for dinner, eh?" He said while offering Harry a hand up. Harry stood and Ron motioned behind them. "Don't forget your things."   
  
Harry turned around to collect his underwear and towel. As he stepped towards them, Ron slapped him smartly on the bottom and ran to the door of the Retreat House.   
  
"Guess the `Weasley Feint' worked after all, didn't it?" He gleamed as he disappeared inside.   
  
Harry picked up his things and turned towards the House. As he walked forward he smiled to himself. "I love Ron so much," he thought.   
  
And then as he opened the door to the House it struck him to wonder, "Am I in love with Ron?" 


	7. A Private Celebration

Chapter Seven   
A Private Celebration  
When he went inside he found Ron sitting at the table munching a Cauldron Cake and opening a bottle of butter beer. He was still grinning. Harry noticed the towel loosely draped over his lap in an untidy and slightly immodest sort of way. He walked to the table, picking up a Pumpkin Pasty, and sat down across from him.   
  
"We've got to have a celebration of our own; for Hermione, I mean," Ron said after washing down the last of his Cauldron Cake with a sip of butter beer.   
  
"Okay," Harry replied. His attention was focused on the look of Ron's hair, wet and dripping onto his shoulders. "How shall we celebrate then?"   
  
"I've been working on that," Ron said with a glint in his eyes reminiscent of Fred and George scheming up some hilarious practical joke.   
  
He got up from the table. The towel dropped to the floor as he strode across the room to the little table with the parchment from 'The Management.' Harry's eyes followed him, taking in every movement and inch of his frame. He was actually afraid to walk over near him. He was afraid he'd reach over to touch Ron and embarrass himself. So instead he reached over and opened his own butter beer waiting for him to reveal his plan.   
  
Ron glanced over his shoulder at Harry, grinning, and picked up the quill and began to write. He read out loud as he wrote it.   
  
"Let's see if the Management can arrange this!   
  
"'This evening we would like to celebrate a good friend's dream coming true,' " he wrote.   
  
After a moment the ink disappeared. The reply came rather quickly and he also read it out loud.   
  
" 'Dear Esteemed Guest:   
  
" 'The Management and staff of the Sorcerer's Retreat House pride ourselves on being able to accommodate the wishes of even the most discriminating wizard. You may leave everything to us and we will make all the necessary arrangements. We promise to oblige your request to the utmost of our ability for your pleasure.   
  
" 'Yours ever faithfully,   
" 'The Management of the Sorcerer's Retreat House'."  
  
Ron turned around triumphantly. Harry pretended to look over and up at him with a slow glance that allowed him to drink in the whole scene.   
  
"That takes care of that then!" He said crossing over to where Harry was sitting. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt an electricity go through him.   
  
"I'm going to clean up for dinner," he said still grinning.   
  
His hand moved from Harry's shoulder to his wet matted ebony hair. "You might want to clean up a bit as well, mate," he said as he turned towards the bedroom.   
  
Harry sat there for a moment sipping his butter beer. He felt completely adrift in the rising tide of his emotions. He had faced death many times in the last seven years yet he now felt a sense of danger and expectation (...longing?...) unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. All he wanted was for the evening to be over and to find himself again in Ron's sleeping embrace.   
  
But it's all so ridiculous, Harry brooded. Why did he feel this need for the touch of Ron's skin next to his? Was it some kind of psychological reaction to all the fears he'd had to suppress so many times while confronting Lord Voldemort? Maybe somehow being here alone with Ron was making up for the lost comforts and love of the parents he'd never known. So many times He had wanted his mother's comforting caress and his father's reassuring hugs; and thanks to Voldemort he would never experience it. For awhile Sirius Black had been there for him and fulfilled that need, but Voldemort had killed him too in the months before the last battle. Maybe Ron was now somehow fulfilling those needs. Or maybe he had all along. Maybe that was why he felt this strange attraction to Ron. Could this be it? Yet he sensed that there was something different and stronger in whatever it was he was feeling for Ron. Where was it all going?  
  
He shook his head, giving up. Divination had never been his strong suit.   
  
"Well, Hedwig," he said, as he too turned to clean up for dinner, "wonder if the Management could accommodate to resolve my current problems."   
  
Hedwig stared at him with her usual haughty gaze as though it was all beneath her.   
  
Entering the bedroom Harry found Ron already dressed and combing his hair. They had spent seven years together sharing the same dormitory room. Now, however, alone in a room with Ron fully dressed and himself naked, except for the towel and underwear he was trying nonchalantly to carry, he felt very vulnerable and had a mad desire to feel Ron's arms around him.   
  
Of course this didn't happen. Harry walked to the bathroom, trying to suppress the desire to pass close to Ron in the hope that he would slap his bottom again. He drew the bath and soon found himself once more naked in some of the most comfortable water he'd ever experienced.   
  
He thought about the Tri-Wizard Tournament once more. This time he remembered using the Prefects' bathroom to discover the secret of the egg. The egg had made a loud shrill noise that the Champions had to interpret before the second Task. Cedric Diggory had confided to Harry that he should listen to it underwater. He had also suggested the Prefects' bathroom. That turned out to be a bathroom worth trying to become a prefect for! Harry was sure it was the most luxurious bathroom on earth.   
He hadn't thought about it over the last three years, but now he was remembering the whole incident. In particular he remembered Moaning Myrtle secretly watching him in the giant tub. At the time when he realised she was there he was so embarrassed that he didn't think he'd ever get over it, but he did. How long would it take him to get over the feelings he was having for Ron, he wondered. He also mused about how he'd feel if Ron were watching him bathe now.   
  
After his bath Harry returned to the bedroom and dressed for dinner. He was certain that this was the most oddly disturbing day he'd ever experienced. He tried combing his hair but as usual it had a mind of its own and obstinately refused to lay straight. He gazed at himself in the mirror. The black haired boy with the scar on his forehead and round glasses had become a man. His green eyes stared back at him with a depth of world-weariness from the many sights they had seen. He smiled as he caught himself wondering if Ron had ever looked at his face the way Harry had been looking at his all day.   
  
He walked into the front room to find Ron hovering over the Management's parchment.   
  
"Hey Harry, looks like they don't even really know how many people are here." He was pointing to the parchment. There was a new message from the Management:   
  
" 'PS how many would you like for dinner?' "   
  
"That's odd," Harry said.   
  
"Well, I'll have a go answering it," said Ron as he dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.   
  
"There will be two dining. But they will be ravenous and most thirsty," he wrote.   
  
Almost immediately, the ink vanished and the reply came back:   
  
" 'Excellent. You may leave everything to us. Please avail yourselves of the table whenever you are ready.   
  
" 'Yours ever faithfully..."   
  
"Shall we?" Ron offered, and the two of them walked over to the table and seated themselves across from one another.   
  
In a flash the table was replete with a rich variety of delicious foods, roasts, Yorkshire Pudding, veggies. To Ron and Harry it seemed as though the Management had somehow discovered their favourite dishes and were serving them up special for this occasion.   
  
There were several elegant bottles on the table and goblets at each place setting. Harry poured some of the contents from one into his goblet and reached over to do the same for Ron's. Not quite recognising the contents (surely nothing that they had ever been served in the Great Hall), he gave a sniff and then took a small sip. The taste was delightful, exquisite and quite indefinable. After watching Harry's reaction, Ron plucked up the courage to try his goblet, and he too discovered that the contents were most satisfying.   
  
Harry held out his goblet. "To Hermione! The best new professor at Hogwarts!" he proclaimed.   
  
"Here, here!" chimed in Ron, and they quaffed the goblets dry.   
  
They continued their meal, talking animatedly about all their memories of Hermione, her intelligence, her dedication to her friends, and her temper and bossiness. They laughed and also sometimes spoke in almost whispered tones about what a terrific friend she was. Course after course continued to appear on their plates. Each dish had an aroma that recharged the appetite and a taste that emptied the mind of any possible comparison to other meals.   
  
And they continued to drink. They offered up toasts to Hermione; and to Dumbledore and McGonagall for choosing her as assistant professor; to Hagrid for helping them to understand her when they were at odds with her; to Viktor Krum for turning out to be such a nice guy and loving husband to her; and even to Snape for reasons they couldn't quite clarify but found hysterically funny enough to warrant a second toast anyway.   
  
By the time the pudding appeared they were both quite merry. Harry noticed (somewhat blearily) that Ron's cheeks were flushed. Perhaps it was all the laughter. He was also aware that his own cheeks obviously were also flushed. He didn't care. He couldn't remember when he'd ever had a more joyful, sillier or exhilarating evening. Their appetites were completely sated by this point although they both continued to nurse their goblets. Harry felt as happy as he had ever been in his life.  
  
When they got up from table they both stumbled a bit. Ron grabbed the table with one hand to steady himself and sniggered. He looked up at Harry who was trying to suppress a laugh. They broke into another fit of giggling.   
  
Harry, swaying slightly, walked around the table. Locking arms they attempted to make their way to the couch near the fire without falling down. They almost made it. Within the last few steps of reaching their destination Harry listed a bit to one side and pulling Ron down on top of him they both plopped down onto the couch.   
  
"So much for holding on to one's dignity," said Harry with a somewhat slurred voice. He was still giggling.   
  
"Harry, right now I don't care about my dignity," Ron said rather huskily. "I just want..."   
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
He was looking at Harry, gazing into his eyes.   
  
He unlocked his arm from Harry's.   
  
Before Harry could even see it coming, Ron had taken him in his arms and was kissing him. 


	8. A Surprising Revelation

Chapter Eight   
A Surprising Revelation   
He was dumbstruck, gobsmacked.   
  
He hadn't seen it coming; he hadn't even dreamed of it happening.   
  
Yet it was happening and the effect on him was like the unleashing of a pent-up stream. An emotion gushed over him so strong he shivered. Like a bolt of lightning he realised that this, this was what he had really been longing for all day. All the day's half-coherent meandering thoughts had wanted this. A passion was being ignited inside him unlike anything in his experience. They were embraced and the touch of Ron's lips seemed the fulfilment of all his desires, the reward for all the years of loneliness and longing.   
  
Ron's hand moved up Harry's back to caress his hair. Their lips parted as Ron tenderly removed Harry's glasses, laid them aside, and began kissing his face, cheeks and neck. Harry felt his back arch closer to Ron, inflamed by the fire of his lips. He found Ron's neck and began passionately kissing back. His hands fondled the softness of his crimson hair as his kisses made their way back to his pouting lips. Ron uttered a quiet moan that made Harry determined that his next kiss would express the depths of his love and need for him.   
  
Everything else faded in the electricity of that moment. There was only the two of them, discovering a union of spirit that was at once as delicate as gossamer and yet more powerful than all the magic in the world.   
  
It was some time before either Harry or Ron made any attempt to stop kissing and caressing each other. Even then it was more to savour the moment than to actually bring it to an end. They were sitting very close, half reclining, in a corner of the couch. Ron had his arms wrapped around him while Harry was playfully tickling his ear.   
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Ron finally spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper. "All the time we've been together, all those nights you were visiting us at the Burrow; I wanted this so bad! I've wanted this for years; I just never knew how you'd react and I couldn't risk losing you"   
  
Harry was blushing, feeling perfectly safe and truly wanted for the first time in his life. He gazed up at the man he now knew he loved above all others and kissed him again.   
  
They sat in silence for a moment longer.   
  
"Where you testing me today?" Harry suddenly thought to ask him.   
  
"Testing you?"   
  
"Yes, at first you seemed so nervous about having forgotten the swim trunks but later..."   
  
"Well actually, I left them on purpose. Dobby told me there was a lake. I left them so we'd have to swim naked. I pretended to be nervous about it in case you were shy about it. I figured if you thought I was being shy you'd decide to challenge me."   
  
Ron kissed Harry again, a slow loving passionate kiss as they held each other closer.   
  
"I was wondering," Harry continued in a playful tone, "because you sort of lost your 'modesty' after that." Harry was leading up to telling Ron how he'd felt after the swim but Ron seemed to have misunderstood.   
  
"I guess I was trying to tempt you," Ron replied with a guilty sounding tone. "You'd been acting funny since this morning when you found us naked in bed together."   
  
"What? You knew that? But you were asleep!" Harry was shocked.   
  
"Harry! There's 'being asleep' and there's being 'asleep'," he continued after hesitating. Then it all came tumbling out of him. He had obviously wanted to reveal his feelings to Harry for a long time. He also seemed to think Harry was having second thoughts.   
  
"Didn't it cross your mind that when you went to sleep last night you had on your underwear but when you woke up we were both naked? Last night you were sleeping so soundly and I wanted you so bad, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to have just one night to hold you. So I tried stripping you and you didn't wake up. Then I lay down next to you and you were sleeping so soundly even then that you didn't wake up. I'm sorry, Harry, I just had to feel you next to me.   
  
"I didn't intend for you to wake up and find us like that. But this morning I kind of woke up and you were already getting out of bed so I pretended to still be sleeping. I thought that if you were angry or disgusted but I was asleep maybe you'd figure it just happened and wouldn't blame me. Then at least I'd still have your friendship. But you just stood there looking at me. And when you came back from the bathroom you were also looking at me then. It made me wonder if maybe there was any a chance you might accept me.   
  
"All day I've been watching you look at me and thinking things over. After the swim when I challenged you to race and we fell on the grass it felt so good lying there with you, feeling you next to me. When we got back to the House, I decided I had to find a way to kiss you. So I thought up having a celebration for Hermione. When I was arranging for the celebration I secretly added a note to the Management that we wanted the most tantalising wine ever. I thought that then if I kissed you and you didn't like it maybe I could pass it off as because of the wine   
  
"Harry, I think I loved you from the first day we met at King's Cross. All these years I've tried but I just couldn't let go of it. And every time Voldemort was after you, I was terrified I'd lose you. But now that he's dead and we've graduated at Hogwarts I realised I'm going to lose you anyway. So I just had to see if I could kiss you just once and not have you hate me for it. I love you, Harry. Today I tried tempting you and I tricked you into letting me kiss you. I know it was wrong of me. Please forgive me and don't hate me for it."   
  
Ron's eyes filled with tears as he said all this. He was watching Harry's eyes fearfully trying to anticipate his reaction to this confession. At the same time he was holding him and gently but nervously playing with his hair.   
  
Harry listened attentively, drinking it all in. As he listened he understood the love Ron was confessing. He understood the confusion Ron must have felt for so long and the powerful emotion he had also come to realise in himself. And he also understood Ron's fear of losing him. Harry didn't want to lose him, either. He couldn't lose him; he wouldn't lose him. Harry's heart was breaking as he saw the fear of rejection in Ron's eyes.   
  
He pulled him closer and kissed him.   
  
"Weasley, you're such a twit," he whispered. "I was so confused today because I wanted you and I wasn't sure what you felt for me. All day long I've been wanting you. I realised I've always loved you too, and I think I was falling in love with you during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Ron blushed a little as though he too had wondered about being the one chosen for Harry to save.   
  
"It all came home to me today," Harry continued. "I kept asking myself if it was stress or exhaustion, and in the end there was only one conclusion. I just wanted to get through the day and find myself in bed holding you again." Ron was looking at him with a glimmer of hope in his beautiful eyes.   
  
"That wine didn't make you kiss me, Ron, and it didn't make me kiss you back." He looked him straight in the eye and said, "I love you, Ron."   
  
Teardrops began flowing down Ron's face. Harry gently wiped them away and kissed him again. "I couldn't stand to lose you either," he said. "And I won't lose you! Not now, not when I've finally discovered the Love I've been waiting my whole life for. Somehow we're going to be together, I just know it. I love you so much, Ron."   
  
They were holding each other close and were now both crying. After a few moments, they kissed and gazed into each other's eyes. All the doubts and fears were vanishing in the assurance of the love they had finally discovered.   
  
"Harry," Ron hissed somewhat hesitantly, "can we go to bed now?"   
  
Without another word, Harry pulled Ron upright. They hugged each other again and kissed. Harry ran his hands through Ron's hair and around his back. He brought his hand down to caress his bottom and felt Ron press closer against him. He turned and walked toward the bedroom, holding his hand.   
  
They sat on the edge of the bed and removed their shoes and socks. Harry stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ron stood up, too. In a moment they were undressing each other, relishing each touch as their garments fell to the floor. Harry was almost trembling as he ran his hands over Ron's shoulders. Then they stood there, inches from each other, anticipation and passion surging within them. They embraced again, the touch of each other's skin sending ripples of rapture flowing through them.   
  
Harry pulled Ron down onto the bed next to him. He felt whole and complete for the first time in his life, yet his craving for Ron was still growing. He loved him, and now he knew that Ron clearly loved him. They had revealed their souls to each other. No other love could compare with the bliss they had now discovered. Harry was so in love with Ron. He wanted him. He needed him. He would never let him go. There was only one final step and Ron would be his forever. 


	9. A Fulfilment Not Postponed

Chapter Nine   
A Fulfilment Not Postponed  
They kissed and let their hands roam free to explore intimacies that were driving them to an even deeper longing. Harry ran his fingers through Ron's hair, over the crest of his shoulder and down his chest. He perceived the effect of his touch on him as Ron's tongue shot into Harry's mouth. Harry caressed him, playfully running his fingertips near his sides (he knew Ron was extremely ticklish) and back over his chest. His fingers made circles on his chest, each one progressively smaller and centring on a target Harry sensed would bring much pleasure. Ron was softly moaning now as each passing circle was getting nearer and nearer the teat. Harry licked a finger and found his target, rubbing and pinching it as Ron's head arched back in ecstasy. Their legs were again entwined, now brushing against each other. Harry felt the firm muscle of Ron's thighs moving against his. He felt the hard warmth of his passion prodding against him.   
  
Ron had shown great cunning in his plans to kiss Harry. Now that they were in bed together and Harry was passionately responding to his initiative he was becoming submissive to his every move. Harry realised that Ron had desired this moment for so long that with each touch he was receiving pulses of pleasure he'd never dreamed possible. For Harry, too, it seemed that every nerve of his body was electrically charged and somehow tuned for the touch that only Ron could give.   
  
Harry sat up looking at Ron. He was on his back at peace and released from his insecurities. His face glowed with love as he looked up at him. Harry thought he could spend the rest of eternity just kissing him. He bent over and kissed Ron's lips. Then he tasted his neck, beginning to slide down the bed, his tongue exploring his chest and making him moan as he licked around his teats. Harry was moving down Ron's chest and abdomen while his free hand caressed Ron's thighs.   
  
"Hey, no!" Ron pulled Harry upright.   
  
Harry was stunned.   
  
He felt like a boulder had suddenly fallen into his stomach. He had been so focused on giving him pleasure that he had misjudged what Ron wanted. Ron only wanted to kiss and cuddle.   
  
It felt like the world was about to crash around him. He was sure that Voldemort had somehow come back from the dead, planned this whole devilish charade and was about to burst in with high-pitched laughter as he killed him. But he was beginning to feel dead already. Ron didn't really want him. The fulfilment he needed, the incarnation of intimacy he craved, would never be his. His every desire was to give Ron pleasure and he didn't want it. He was humiliated. He didn't think he could ever look Ron in the face again.   
  
Ron nudged him to look at him. It was Harry's turn to have eyes filled with fear and the dread of losing the one person he needed most in the world. It was like some emotional cruciatus curse. Beginning to weep he forced himself to look at him, bracing for the rejection that would bring death to him more powerfully than anything Voldemort could ever have done.   
  
"Harry, there's a better way. I once caught Fred and George doing it and…  
  
"Hey, relax! (Ron had spotted the insecurity in Harry's eyes) I just want to give you the same pleasure I think you were about to give me that's all. We can do it together, see."   
  
He kissed him and gave him an assuring hug, then Ron had Harry lay on the bed turned to one side while he lay down in the opposite direction. Harry, so relieved that his fear had been needless, now instinctively understood what he had in mind. In seconds they were entwined again in a union of passion that surpassed anything they would have thought possible. Harry tasted Ron and tingled at the touch of Ron's tongue on him. They were kissing, licking and tasting each other as their bodies rocked together in a harmony of calenture. With every movement he made to please Ron Harry felt Ron also driving him further to the edge of felicity.   
  
It was a night unlike any other. It was a night of discovery and confirmation. They fulfilled desires that were unknown before they had fulfilled them. Harry moved to provide every pleasure to Ron and he reciprocated taking him to the heights of passion as they opened to each other every avenue of desire's fulfilment. Ron's love throbbed in Harry and his devotion echoed in the depths of Ron's soul. They become as one, united as definitively as humanly possible. It was a union, forged through years of struggle together against a common cause, that had been transformed by their manifest need for each other. They became one, to be whole only when together, united in a passion that melded their souls into a unity of love no magic, wizard or muggle could break. They had found their freedom in the absolute need they had to always be with each other.   
  
+++++   
  
Dawn rose over the Retreat House. Light played with the shadow cast by the curtains of the bedroom.   
  
Two souls lay entwined together, the youngest son of hardworking civil servants, and the orphaned son of heroes he would never know. They had been fragile, mortal creatures, incomplete and adrift in the world... Until they met each other.   
  
That had now been so long ago and they had suffered so much. Yet they had survived it all. Ron had found the star in whose light he cast no shadow. And Harry Potter, the boy who lived, found a love, a companion, the soul mate that understood his every need and who lived to bring him the fulfilment and peace he could never know with anyone else. Theirs was a union of immortality. A feast that knew no end. A consummation that found wholeness in the shattered remnants of battles that had no hope. 


	10. Epilogue

Chapter Ten  
Epilogue   
Harry awoke in the glow of morning. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Ron was holding him tightly and for the first time in his life he was completely at peace with the world. He leant over and kissed him, the man who had given him everything and made him whole.   
  
Carefully, quietly, slowly, he got out of bed and looked at Ron. Harry found him so beautiful that he almost wanted to kiss him again. But he went to the bathroom and made the customary futile attempt to comb his hair. He sneaked through the bedroom and entered the sitting room   
  
Hedwig glared at him and turned to the owl that sat perched near the windowsill. He moved across the room feeling that no matter what news the owl brought him, he would be able to manage because he had his Ron, his 'Weasey,' his soul mate, his love.   
  
The owl held out its craw and Harry took a note from it. He placed five knutts in the little bag and the owl fluttered away. The envelope was addressed to "Mr and Mr Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Sorcerer's Retreat House."   
  
He opened it and read the letter.   
  
'Dear Harry and Ron:   
  
'It is my great pleasure to extend to you the well wishes and warmest compliments of the Hogwarts Faculty Recruitment Committee. In light of your dedication and breadth of knowledge, gained through years of hard work, study, and toil, we are pleased to offer you the positions of Wizards Second Class, Assistant Professors of Magic, at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. If you accept this offer of employment you may begin in two weeks to prepare for the Fall Term. Professor Severus Snape will oversee your training and progress in anticipation that you will soon join the ranks of Full-Term Professors at our esteemed institution. You may receive a modest stipend for logging in the town of Hogsmeade or you may avail yourselves of the many accommodations for teachers at Hogwarts itself.   
  
'We look forward to your prompt reply to this invitation and offer.   
  
'Yours sincerely,   
'Professor M McGonagall,   
'Assistant Headmistress   
'Hogwarts.'   
  
Harry smiled and went to the small table with the parchment, quill and ink. He got out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write.   
  
'My Dear Professor McGonagall:   
  
'Speaking on behalf of Mr Weasley and myself, we accept the generous offer of the Hogwarts Faculty Recruitment Committee. We will be delighted to accept the guidance and oversight of Professor Snape. Also, we will accept to take our accommodations at Hogwarts. We have determined that for the foreseeable future we shall require close co-operation on a project of mutual professional and personal advantage. Ron and I have determined that whatever the future holds, we will face it together.   
  
'Yours obediently,   
'Harry Potter'   
  
He addressed the envelope and went to Hedwig.   
  
"Hedwig, please deliver this at once to Professor McGonagall," he urged.   
  
Hedwig nodded and flew out the window.   
  
+++++   
  
Professor Dumbledore sat in his office appearing absentmindedly to touch his wand to his forehead. As he brought the wand down into the Pensieve, silvery threads almost like floating liquid descended into the glowing pool. Portraits of former Headmasters graced the walls; some were sleeping and others were idly chatting amongst themselves moving about from frame to frame.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Professor Snape entered. Dumbledore motioned him to a chair.   
  
"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Snape said in his usual oily voice.   
  
"Yes, Severus. I wanted to talk with you about the new assistant professors. They'll be arriving in two weeks to begin training before the start of semester. I'm placing them under your tutelage until they complete their apprenticeships."   
  
Snape didn't move. However the light in his black eyes twinkled just a bit.   
  
"Thank you, Headmaster. It is a great honour." Snape was obviously very pleased at this promotion.   
  
"Yes," Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall and I think you have more than earned it. I have every confidence that you'll do a fine job. Congratulations, Severus."   
  
Snape nodded and was about to thank Dumbledore again when he continued speaking.   
  
"I especially want to mention to you a few of the new assistants in whom I have the greatest anticipation of successful careers at Hogwarts. Among them will be Professor Granger (Snape looked up), Professor R Weasley (the lines of Snape's face hardened) and Professor Potter."   
  
His knuckles went white and his fingers dug into the arms of the chair.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, Severus, I've been thinking about the life debt you owed Harry because his father saved your life."   
  
Snape looked up again. Anger and resentment at Harry's very existence seethed through him.   
  
"It struck me that you may not have realised that you actually repaid the life debt sometime ago. You see, Severus, when you and Ron had been captured by Voldemort and we all thought you were dead I don't think you ever realised how upset Harry was by it. I'm not sure anyone but myself knew it, he was doing so well trying to mask his feelings. To everyone else, he just seemed exhausted and indecisive. However, it had become clear to me some years ago that Harry and Ron share a special bond quite unique in this age. For Harry, to lose Ron would have been losing himself, almost as bad as a dementor's kiss. When you escaped from Voldemort and went back to rescue Ron you actually gave Harry back his life. So you see, Severus, the score has been settled."   
  
There was a moment of silence as Snape considered all this. Perhaps it was the light, but it almost seemed that the lines of his face, somewhat obscured beneath his long greasy black hair, were softened ever so slightly.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Now of course, I expect you to continue to be as rigourous with students under your charge as you have always been. Often the sweetest lessons in life are learnt from those who demand work with sweat and offer no sugar. It would not do for Hogwarts students not to believe that our Potions Master secretly wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."   
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Headmaster, you know that in twenty years of service to this school I have never once wanted to be closer to that position than to share a cup of tea in the Faculty Commons!"   
  
"I know, Severus, I know. But the students seem to pay so much more attention to both classes when they think you do," Dumbledore chuckled.   
  
They sat in silence for a moment. For once Snape smiled in a way that did not appear vindictive. Freed from his hatred of Harry for the life debt, he seemed to be thinking back over various episodes of his career so far at Hogwarts. Then his demeanour darkened.   
  
Dumbledore anticipated what Snape was thinking.   
  
"Don't worry, Severus. Harry doesn't really know about the life debt. You convinced him it didn't exist years ago. Just take your time in training them. They will undoubtedly be surprised that you can come to treat them as equals, but after all they are no longer students. And you might eventually be surprised to discover that you and they share more than years of toil against Voldemort. I suspect that in the end you'll come to realise that you and Mr Weasley in particular have much in common."   
  
+++++   
  
At the Retreat House, Harry returned to the bedroom and lay down next to Ron.   
  
"What... what's up?" Ron asked in a state of half drowsiness. He snuggled close to Harry, who kissed him gently.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just been taking care of a few things to make sure that I have the pleasure of waking up next to you every day for the rest of my life."   
  
Ron snuggled closer, still mostly asleep.   
  
"That's nice," he said.   
  
And in the first morning of their new life together, a half-sleeping Ronald Weasley leant forward, brushed his unruly hair aside and kissed Harry Potter's scar.   
  
The End 


End file.
